The present invention relates to implements used to ease housework chores especially as regards washing floors.
More specifically, the invention concerns the prevalent floor-washing technique, using a wash-rag associated with a wiper, attached to the end of a broomstick. This combination of implements is widespread due to its low cost and simplicity, whereby the same tools are used for washing, rinsing, wiping and drying the floor. At different stages of the job the floor-rag is removed, rinsed, wrung and hung back over the wiper-head attached to the stick.
It has long been felt that the method of draping the rag over the wiper is clumsy and requires multiple re-adjustments, and even frequent removal and re-draping of the rag in the course of mopping up. The constant slipping-off of the rag, and its uneven spread is the source of much discomfort and frustration. Homemakers have long demanded a simple, inexpensive contraption to hold the rag in place, and at the same time enable quick and effortless release of the rag.
It is thus the main object of the present invention to provide a clamp, for long-handle scrub-brushes, rag-mops, and the like floor-washing wipers, having an elongated head and broomstick, for holding a rag in place and prevent its slipping off the wiper-head during use.
It is a further object of the invention that such clamp be easily mounted on and adaptable to conventional floor-wipers and broomsticks.
It is a still further object of the invention that such clamp be alternately engaged and disengaged from the rag in a convenient manner and with negligible effort. A still further object of the invention is that such clamp be made of inexpensive, molded plastic material and mass-produced, and thus be within reach of the average homemaker.